


не будет

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: дети не должны воевать.





	не будет

Вернону едва исполняется восемнадцать, когда он оказывается в эпицентре Вьетнамского конфликта. Война в самом разгаре и кажется бесконечной. Дурсль не верит, что вернётся домой к матери. Один за другим погибают сослуживцы и командиры. Вернон словно застрял на одном из кругов ада, пытка длится целую вечность.

_Это никогда не кончится, я больше не вернусь домой._

Но Дурсль встречает на войне сначала девятнадцатый день рождения, а затем и двадцатый. Вернону почти двадцать один, когда он возвращается домой. Он ушёл на войну мальчишкой, а вернулся дряхлым стариком.

Так не должно быть, — думает Вернон. — Дети не должны воевать.

Вернону двадцать один и он даёт себе клятву, что его дети никогда не узнают, что такое война.

Вернону ещё нет и тридцати, когда они с Петуньей просыпаются от плача ребёнка где-то на улице.

Сестре Петуньи, Лили, было всего двадцать один, когда её сын оказывается брошен на крыльце дома её сестры холодной осенней ночью, потому что Лили мертва.  
Лили Поттер было всего двадцать один, когда её сын остался сиротой, а она сама стала очередной жертвой войны.

Двадцать один, — думает Вернон, — совсем ребёнок.

Есть вещи, о которых детям знать не полагается. И война — одна из них.

Вернон уверен в этом.

У детей не должно быть пустых глаз и седых волос. Дети не должны ждать, когда им позволят воевать. Дети вообще не должны воевать! С волшебными палочками или без. У них вообще не должно быть никаких непонятных сил.

Дети не должны воевать. Ни его сын, ни его племянник.

Так не должно быть.

И не будет.

_— Никакого волшебства не существует!_


End file.
